Don't Go Away
by Jane-Volturi'24
Summary: Jane y Alec. Alec y Jane. Dos niños que lo único que tienen en la vida, es al otro. Dos niños que no tienen miedo de no conseguir la remera o el juego que querían, dos niños que tienen miedo de perder al otro.


Solo diré una cosa: Primer. Reto. Al. Que. Entro. Que nervios!

Foro: LOL (El lobo, la oveja y el león)

Reto: Palabras Para El Recuerdo

Palabra: Miedo

Summary: Son las únicas personas en su propio mundo, nadie más. Un mundo inventado por ellos y para ellos, el único lugar en el que se sienten seguros, el único lugar en el que realmente son Jane y Alec.

_**13 de Enero, 1683**_

"_Mirad, allí vienen""Son tan raros""Cuidado, son peligrosos"_-era lo único que la gente decía cuando ellos aparecían. Pero aquella tarde en especial, lo que la gente dijera les importaba menos que nunca, porque estaban aún mas sumidos en su propia atmósfera que nunca.

Jane aferró la mano de su hermano buscando seguridad y este pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermanita, dándole la seguridad a ella y dándose ánimos a el mismo para seguir adelante. Cada día de su vida giraba en torno a ella, Jane, era lo único que le quedaba y por ella lucharía por siempre. Por eso esa tarde había decidido salir a caminar por el pueblo, porque hoy se cumplían catorce años de su unión, hacía catorce años que los gemelos estaban juntos y desamparados.

Pero ese día los aguardaba algo más que solo miradas asustadas, reprobatorias y comentarios por lo bajo. El pastor del pueblo se acercó a ellos, seguido de una gran multitud escandalosa, y con su dedo índice los apuntó gritando: _"Son ellos, ellos son los brujos, quemadlos lo antes posible"_

Ahora, dos días después del incidente, seguían tratando de escapar, ocultándose en el bosque. Jane dormía impasible con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermano. Alec solo contemplaba su pequeño y sucio rostro angelical descansar. _Descansar_, el también necesitaba eso, pero a diferencia de su hermana el sabía que el futuro que les aguardaba no era nada prometedor, el sabía que los atraparían antes de llegar al otro lado del bosque, y aún si lograban llegar al siguiente pueblo, los estarían esperando. Sin embargo, no quería decírselo a Jane, tenía miedo de que las pocas sonrisas que le quedaban fueran arruinadas tan temprano. Ella era siempre tan optimista, tan llena de alegría, para que arrebatárselas antes de tiempo, no era necesario que ella supiera que luego de luchar toda su vida en contra de una sociedad que nunca los quiso aceptar como a personas, como a niños, terminarían quemándose en una hoguera.

Por eso es que Alec se guardaba las lágrimas para si mismo, y solo las derramaba por la noche, cuando admiraba la expresión de Jane, tan llena de paz y tranquilidad y se sentía completamente impotente e incapaz de hacer algo para salvarla. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña en un firme abrazo, tenía miedo de perderla, de perder sus dulces recuerdos de ella, de perder la perfecta figura de su ángel y de perder la sensación que pasaba por su cuerpo cada vez que ella lo acariciaba o le decía cosas tiernas y reconfortantes en su oído para que se sintiera mejor. Tenía miedo de nunca más sentir sus dedos entrelazarse y miedo de perder a la niña por cuyas venas pasaba la misma sangre y que era tan diferente a él por dentro pero tan igual por fuera.

Por dentro ella era la alegre, la chica inocente, la chica que con una sonrisa iluminaba cualquier habitación. El era el reservado y serio, el responsable. Pero por fuera eran dos gotas de agua, sus facciones eran idénticas, sus únicas diferencias eran que Alec era más alto, que los labios de ella eran mas carnosos, y que el pelo de el era marrón y corto y el de ella rubio y largo.

Los ojos de Jane, llenos de lágrimas, se abrieron despacio, buscando con desesperación los de su hermano mayor mientras sus finos dedos se enredaban en la camiseta de él.

-Qué sucede Jane?-preguntó preocupado, deslizando los mechones rubios de su hermana detrás de su oreja.

-Tuve una pesadilla... fue horrible... soñé que te perdía... soñé que morías... no... no quiero... no te vallas... tengo miedo de perderte-logró contestar la niña mientras su llanto aumentaba. Él la abrazó aún más fuerte, hundiendo su cara en el pelo de ella.

-Nunca te dejaré Jane, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca lo olvides. Yo te amo, y estamos juntos en esto, hasta el final.

Esa madrugada los encontraron, entumecidos, aún abrazados y con los rostros llenos de lágrimas. La mayoría, al ver la escena, se arrepintió de matarlos, en especial las mujeres que tenían hijos, que sintieron despertar el instinto maternal dentro de ellas. Pero entre unos hombres los despertaron, llevándolos hacia el pueblo y hacia las hogueras. Por el camino la gente los pateaba, insultaba, gritaba y escupía, como si estuvieran maldecidos. Les gritaban a las criaturas que supuestamente los poseían que los dejaran en paz, que eran solo unos niños, sin saber que en realidad los que les hacían daño en un intento por "protegerlos" eran ellos mismos.

Los ataron tan fuerte a los palos donde los quemarían que sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar. Pero Alec no se preocupaba por ello, tenía la mente en otro lado. Recordó como esa mañana al separarlos ella había tendido sus brazos hacía el, pidiendo que no la alejaran del niño, recordó la risa de ella y también su llanto. Recordó como a veces cuando era más chica se ponía histérica cuando el la molestaba y recordó también como por las noches gritaba su nombre al despertarse de las pesadillas, y el pacientemente se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, susurrando dulces cosas en su oído hasta que se dormía.

Miró a la niña, que también estaba atada y que lloraba desconsolada y pedía por favor que los soltaran. La miró profundamente a los ojos, aparentando tranquilidad, para tratar de calmar ese miedo que se apoderaba de ella, miedo a que los separaran, miedo a morir, miedo a perderle. Un miedo que luego encontraría necesario, pues tres días después se encontraría con que tenía toda la eternidad por delante para estar en brazos de Alec, sintiéndose segura, puesto que a partir de allí ya nunca tendría miedo, pues estaba segura que nunca lo perdería.


End file.
